Forever Bound
by sakura10101
Summary: Heather Turner is 16 and is new to high school, as the year goes on strange things start to happen to her and her friends. With things out of whack her love for Rider starts to grow stronger by each minute. Will he return her love or will a greater evil do so first. Sorry really bad a summaries. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: The Past

**This is my story nothing to do with Halo, also the characters are mine. Hope you enjoy it please review:)**

Forever Bound: Chapter 1: The Past

"Heather will you please come down stairs sweetie" my mother called. I ran down stairs and looked at where my mother stood, my best friends were in the door way. "Heather your friends have come to play with you" I ran to Sabrina and gave her a big hug, she was leaving for a new school tomorrow. I hugged Jason and Rider at the same time, they too were moving, all my friends were leaving me. They all told me last week but I really don't want them to go. We went to the play ground for one last day together. "Heather we can still talk to each over the phone and maybe you can come visit me" Sabrina said as tears came streaming down her face, I went over to her and wiped the tears away.

"OK Sabrina thats a plan!" I said as I tried my best not to cry, we pinky swore on it. Jason and Rider looked at me with sadness in their eyes, I know I was going to miss them both but somehow I felt like I would miss Jason more then Rider. We played tag all day until Sabrina's mother came to get her.

"Bye Sabrina I'll see if I can't call you tomorrow ok" I said and gave her one last hug before she left

"Heather please don't cry, who knows maybe will live beside each other again" she smiled and got into her mom's car. I looked back at Rider and Jason, pretty soon they were going to leave to. Rider, Jason and I went over to the swings, the sun was setting that meant I didn't have that much time left with them.

"Heather here" Jason handed me a red box with pink ribbon

"Jason you didn't have to het me anything, it should be me getting you something" I said and opened my present. It was a necklace with a red color heart. I looked at him and gave him a hug. I was really going to miss him more than Rider. Jason's mother came and take Jason to his new home away from me. All that was left of my friends was Rider, it is really weird because I met Rider and Sabrina first then Jason but Rider always acted more like a big brother to me even though my real brother does the same thing. "Rider are you going to miss me too" I asked watching Jason's mom's car driving away

"of course what makes you think I wouldn't" he said as he took my hand

"well you like Sabrina and you didn't cry when she left" I looked at him, he was crying now.

"Heather promise me this..."

"What?"

"That one day we'll all meet up together and be happy together" he said as he kissed my hand

"I promise and you promise me that one day you'll tell Sabrina how you really feel" he nodded and his mothers car stopped. I really didn't want him to go, he was the only one who knows how I feel about Jason. Rider handed me a blue box, he hugged me and started for his mother's car. I opened the box, int the box there was a beautiful sapphire ring. I looked up from the box and Rider was leaving. "Wait Rider please don't go, please stay!" I screamed at the car. My mother pulled up and hugged me, "Heather it will be ok don't worry" my mother said in a very loving voice. I wish that was true but right now it wont be, I lost my friends and part of my family.

* * *

I look back on that moment and think how in the world was Rider right, I'm sixteen now and my family is moving to Tennessee. My friends moved away from me seven years ago and now I'm moving too. "Heather try not to pout all the way there" Kyle asked

"shut up Kyle" I hit my older brother on the arm. He just rolled his eyes and went back to playing his PSP. I went back to ignoring my family, I wish Sabrina was here she'd find some way to make this move fun but then again she already moved. I looked out my window and saw that the place that I've called home for the last sixteen years was flying past me and it didn't seem to care. I just wish mom was here she'd make everything better. We came to a gas station and my father called "Heather do you want anything to drink"

"No" I said not giving him a look

"Heather what is the matter, now I know its been hard since your mother pasted away but Lisa is a great person you have to give her a chance" my father said very annoyed like

"Whatever can you just leave me alone" I asked still not looking at him

"Fine but sooner or later you'll have to accept the fact that Lisa will be your new mother.."

"Step mother!" I yelled at him, he thinks since mom isn't here that he can just go find someone else to take her place well not in my book. My father slammed the door and went over to fill the car with gas, how I wish I would've moved with Sabrina. She'd be my age now and Jason would be seventeen along with Rider. I really miss them but I guess it isn't all bad I mean I'll get to be a new student at Lebanon High school. Go blue devils...I want to go home and not my new home either. Kyle is taking everything so calmly, I don't understand how he could not be mad at what dad is doing, but then again him and mom were never that close.

"Heather sweetie here is your drink" Lisa said and handed me a Mt. Dew.

"Thank you" I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat.

By the time we finally made it to Tennessee, Lisa was driving so I was glad we made it there alive. "Heather sweetie do you want to sit up here with me so your father can sleep" Lisa as she slowed down to let my dad and me switch places

"Um thats ok I really don't feel like sitting in the front what about Kyle" I said and Kyle gave me a look

"Well ok, Kyle do you want to sit in the front, I mean we are almost to the new house" Lisa said as we turned onto a dirt road.I looked out the window and the was nothing but woods. "Um... Lisa I think you turned onto the wrong road" I said as I locked my door. "No Heather this is our new house" she said as she stopped the car, I looked out the window and saw the most gorgeous house ever. It is blue in color and like two stories high, one of the rooms has a balcony. I got out the car and just stood there looking at my new home. Lisa woke my dad up and he said "is it beautiful, Heather your room is the one with a balcony and Kyle your across the hall from her, now don't go wondering off ok." Kyle and I shook our head in agreement.

I got up to my room which already had all my things from our old house in it. My bed was the same but there was something missing, I looked around and didn't see my mother's picture. I ran down stairs, "where is it" I asked

"where's what" asked Lisa

"My mother's picture, don't play with me you took it" I said. I looked at her with hatred, she was the reason for our big move, she convinced my father that if we got back to our roots then we could be a better family. _"That girl needs to get off her high horse, the brat" _

I looked at Lisa, "What did you say" ,she gave me a weird look and said "nothing but if I find your mother's picture I'll tell you" she smiled. Ok now that was weird I could've swore I heard her call me a brat, I walked back up to my room. I went over to the bed and fall down. I just wanted to be alone and forget about everything. "Heather you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" called dad. Why couldn't I just stay home, I mean all this moving as had a toll on me. I looked over to my nightstand and there looking back at me was my mother's picture. This house is very strange or is it just me?

COPY RIGHT: 2-22-13


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

Forever Bound:Chapter:2

I know I wouldn't win an agreement with dad right now but I really didn't want to go to school. I hate being the new student, its like everyone is starring at you. "Heather get down here, I don't want to be late, I got to see the ladies!" Kyle yelled. I grabbed my necklace that Jason gave me before he moved and the ring Rider gave me. I walked down stairs and

Kyle was tapping his foot on the floor. "What I'm ready, don't get your boxers in a butch" I said. He rolled his eyes and said "bye dad and Lisa, see you later" and with that we went out to his new car. "Kyle why do you like her" I asked as I got into the passenger side. "What do you mean, she's really nice why don't you like her" he asked like he really didn't know

"Kyle that person came into our home after we lost mom and started in on dad, and if that isn't bad she made us move out here!" I said. Kyle shook his head and started to back up, "Heather you have to understand that Lisa makes dad happy, you just don't want her to replace mom" he said as we turned on to the main road. Kyle was right I didn't want Lisa to replace my mother because that would mean that she was really gone. "Kyle shut up and drive, you said you didn't want to be late right" I said and put my ear buds in.

We finally got to school and just like I thought it was a unique school but not my taste. Kyle imminently ran over to a butch of girls, why did god have to give me a brother who acts more like a dog then a human, it was disgusting to watch him drool over every girl he met. I turned away and started for the main building, the campus was really gorgeous but the big blue stature of the mascot was the only thing I didn't like. I wish I could've stayed with Ashley but no.

_Thud_ "Hey watch were your going!" I said and got up off the ground, I looked and saw a girl with long black hair and blue eyes on the ground.

"I'm so sorry please tell me your name" the girl asked she stood up and brushed off her skirt

"Um my name is Heather Turner, I'm new here whats your nam..." the girl hugged me and almost knocked my down again.

"HEATHER!" the girl screamed and tears came out of her eyes. "Yeah thats my name can you please let go of me, I can't breath" she did and I let out a breath. "Heather I can't believe it your here, oh my god, but you don't recognize me do you" she said in a very sad voice. "Well you could help be telling me your name" I said and she nodded.

"My name is Sabrina Thomas, I moved here ten years ago." she smiled

"SABRINA! I can't believe its you" I hugged her, I think I almost choked her. Our promise came true we were finally together, but what would make all this better was if Jason and Rider were here too. "Wow your hair its grown out, and your way taller" Sabrina was rambling on and on. "Sabrina calm down, now can you tell me where the office is" she nodded and lead me to the main building which I was kinda glad I bumped into her cause I was going in the wrong way. After I made it to the office Sabrina had to get to class, so I was in the office alone well besides Kyle. "Kyle and Heather Turner the principal will see you now" the office lady said then went back to her computer, she looked like she really didn't want to be here. Kyle and I went into the principals office, I was expecting a man but I was wrong, the woman looked to be in her early twenties her hair was a mix between a blonde and a brown. Kyle of course was in a trance, why do I even bother to take him anywhere.

"Come in, my name is Ms. Scorpio and I'm glad that you have chosen my school. Now there are some papers that your parents need to sign, and theres your class" she handed us our schedules. Kyle grinned which meant he had good classes and the fact that he was a grade higher than me, I had first block math, second block history, third block science and finally fourth block music. Well I guess it works out since I love music. handed us the papers for our dad and then let us go to first block. I turned to leave 's office when I heard _"that girl might be the one, I'll have to watch her" _I looked back at her and she smiled. Thats the second time this has happened, its starting to freak me out a little.

My first block was in the three hundred hall which I had no clue where that was, I just wish someone would just help me. "Um mis do you need help" said a boy with sandy brown hair and pretty brown eyes, he was kinda cute but then again not really. "Yes I need to know where 's class room is" I asked.

The boy smiled walked over to me and said "yeah follow me" he turned and went back the way he came. I followed but for some reason I couldn't hear what he was thinking maybe I was just imagining all that but what if I wasn't. It turned out that class room was close to the office, the boy stopped and said "ok here it is, by the way my name is Oliver" he smiled. "My name is Heather and is pleased to meet you, and thank you for helping me."

"No problem let me see your schedule" he held his hand out

"um ok but what are you going to do with it" I asked, he smiled

"I'm lucky"

"why" he turned and gave me back my schedule, he went to leave. "Hey why did you say you're lucky" I asked waiting for him to answer. "Your in all my classes, thats why I'm the lucky one" he smiled and I could tell he liked me and you know what I kinda think we'd make a cute couple. I guess I'll have to wait and find out. I opened the door and walked in, looked over at me and said "you must be the new student, come in and sit next to Rider" I looked and saw a familiar face. I walked to my seat and I could tell Rider knew who I was.

He smiled and said "its about time, I was wondering when you'd finally show up" I smiled it was nice to be back with my friends, well I should say two of my friends. I really wish Jason was here then I'd be happy really happy.

copy right:2-23-13


	3. Chapter 3: Falling for Music

Forever Bound: Chapter 3: Falling for music

First block was great well I mean Rider had the class with me along with Oliver the guy who showed me where the class room was. "Heather I can't believe your here. And hows your brother?" Rider asked.

"Well Kyle's fine but over the years he's gotten way more girl crazy then ever" I said, Rider laughed and the bell rang.

Everyone got up to leave and Rider was still sitting in his desk. "Um Rider the bell rang lets go" he looked at me and smiled. "I know but I don't know what class you have next" he got up and held his hand out.

"Oh well here" I gave him my schedule, he smiled. "We have three classes together, first second and fourth" he smiled and grabbed my hand. We went into the hall which was full of students who really looked like they wanted to go home, me I wanted to stay here and never go home. What if Kyle is right and the only reason I'm being mean to Lisa is because I'm scared of loosing someone again. I looked at Rider and smiled, I finally got my family back all accept Jason. "Rider do you by any chance know if Sabrina has any of my classes" I said hoping I at least had one with her. "Um yeah she has the same with me and you, first second and fourth." We walked to the seven hundred hall and Sabrina was at her locker I guess, she saw us and waved. Rider waved back, "So have you told her how you feel" I asked.

He looked at me and said "no and I can't believe you still remember that, and what about you and Jason" I rolled my eyes. "Hey Rider I see you found Heather" Sabrina said and gave me a big hug.

"Yeah but not Kyle, say where is your brother" Rider asked. We started towards the break area or at least I think its the break area. "Um he's probably drooling all over every girl he sees" I said and they laughed.

"He can't be that bad" Sabrina said, I nodded and she laughed. I opened the doors to the break area and the first thing I see is Kyle and some brown headed girl with a cheerleader uniform on. "Who is she and why is she all over my brother" I pointed to where Kyle was. "Oh thats Tiffany, she's the head cheerleader and the next her is Michelle the co-captan. Why would your brother want to be with anything like that is beyond me" Sabrina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thats a good question" I said and walked over to Kyle and his new friends. Kyle must of say me coming because his face went from happy to the oh shit face. "Kyle Parker Turner what do you think your doing!" he didn't say anything but the girl did. "Um who the hell are you?" she got up and came over to me, "I'm his sister and he doesn't need to be talking to some preppy girl like you" I said and she looked shocked, I guess no one told her that before. Kyle walked over towards me and pulled me over to the side. "Heather what the hell are you doing.."

"I'm trying to hel.."

"your messing everything up, look worry about your own life and quiet trying to run mine!" he said in a very pissed off voice, he went back to Tiffany and her crew. Rider, Sabrina and I left because I couldn't watch my brother flirt with a cheerleader. "Heather why don't I show you the music room and then we could maybe talk.."

"no I just want to be alone but maybe during lunch, ok Sabrina" she nodded and she and Rider left. I hate this place the only good thing here is my friends but thats all, maybe if Jason was here it would be better then again maybe not. I found a place quiet enough to sit and write some lyrics. Ok so I'm into writing my own songs yeah I know its kinda weird but thats me weird.

**_"I find my music when you walk in the room_**

**_I had a billion things on my mind but couldn't think cause of you_**

**_You never gave me a glance until I sang my love song_**

**_Then you saw who I really was, when I sang my love song.." _**

Maybe there should be a bass in the verse. I closed my song book and got up. I glanced out the corner of my eyes and saw a boy, I turned and no one was there. Maybe I was just imagining it like the voices to day. The bell rang for second block, which was history my favorite subject. The hallways in the school were very blank like they were hiding a secret. "Heather wait up" I turned around to see Oliver running towards me.

"Hey Oliver whats up" he smiled

"nothing but your a very hard person to find, you know that right" he placed his arm around my waist, which kinda felt nice since he was really cute.

"Um Oliver we need to get to class, so can you please let me go" he nodded and we started for class. History class was cool but no one really paid attention, and I was to busy trying to write my song lyrics.

"Ms. Turner will you please read whatever it is your writing to the class!" asked Ms. Jones. Oh shit why did she have to look over to me instead of any one else. "Um I really don't think the class would be interested in what I'm writing so could I not read out loud" I asked hoping she'd have mercy on me since it was my first day. "Ms. Turner do you think since your new here that you can get away with anything!"

"Um no mama but I really don't think they want to hear it.."

"I do" I turned and Tiffany smiled. That bitch she was going to try everything to make my life a living hell. "Read it Turner or go see Principal Scorpio, those are your only two options. Now which one are you going to choose." I really didn't want to go see the principal and I didn't want to say my lyrics out loud, what am I going to do. "Ms. Jones can we please get back to the lesson and forget the stupid girl and her writings" I looked and saw a boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes, he almost kinda looked like Jason but it can't be can it.

"Fine but after class I would like to see what you wrote is that clear" I nodded and went back to teaching a bunch of sleeping kids. After class and I talked about my behavior and I told her I wouldn't write anymore in her class. Third block went by fast and finally it was time for fourth block which was music.

I walked into the music room and Sabrina "Heather I can't believe you, way to go" Sabrina said with a huge smile on her face,Rider had the same smile. "Um what are you talking about" they looked at me and said " you entered in the talent show, I never knew you could sing but awesome." "Way to go" Rider said and hugged me.

"Ok I didn't enter myself in any talent show and I can't sing.."

"Yes you can you just don't believe in her self but I do" I turned and saw the same guy form second block. "Who are you" I asked and he walked over towards me and kissed me on the cheek. "Oh don't tell me you forget me, that makes me feel sad" I looked into his blue eyes, it can't be. "J...Jason is it really you" he smiled.

"The one and only. I'm glad I have my girl back!" he hugged me and everyone in the room saw. He called me his girl and well I kinda like it. Maybe life here isn't so bad after all. _"She will me mine!" _I looked in the hall and saw Oliver, he kinda looked mad.

copy right:2-24-13


	4. Chapter 4: Jason vs Oliver

Forever Bound: Chapter 4: Jason vs. Oliver

"Jason you were the one to enter me in the talent, why?" I asked he just smiled. "Heather you have a gift and I think you need to show people, plus I thought it was funny" he smiled and walked over to Rider and Sabrina. They all smiled at me, me I was still in shock at the fact that Jason was here and that he entered me in a talent show. I guess thats his way of welcoming me to school. "Jason why would you think that I would sing in front of people" I said and I think he could tell I was very pissed.

"Heather you don't have to get all mad, I was just trying to do a favor for you" he walked over towards me and placed his arm around me. I couldn't stay mad at him and no it wasn't because I liked him, he was just that kind of person you couldn't stay mad at. "Jason I forgive you now how can I get out of singing in the talent show"

"You can't they have already saw the sheet and they think your brave for doing something like this seeing as how its your first day here and all" he smiled and went over to some drums. "Jason please tell me your joking and you really didn't put me in the talent show" I asked hoping he was just kidding and that I really didn't have to sing in front of people. Jason turned to me and smiled, "Jason Steven Booth why the freak would you do this and don't say you wanted to help me!" I ran out the room. Why, I can't sing in front of people, he must of heard me sing in the hallway.

"Heather whats wrong" I looked and saw Oliver, he held out his arms. "Oliver my friend Jason...he put me in the talent show and I can't do it" I ran into his arms crying. "Shhh...there there I can talk to the music teacher if you want me to" he kissed me forehead and hugged me. It was strange like I should be here in his arms,but then there's the feeling that I need to get away from him, I can't explain it.

"Oliver you'd do that for me.."

"of course your like an angel to me and if you cry then that is my pain as well" he wiped away my tears. This is were I want to be here in his arms, its like the world doesn't exist.

"Heather, please don't be mad I'm sorry!" I heard Jason's voice. I looked at Oliver and he nodded then he left. "There you are look Heather I'm sorry can we just.." I ran into Jason's chest. "Jason your my family, and its just that I've missed you" he smiled and we went back to class. I looked back and saw Oliver, he kinda looked happy but at the same time a little upset. How the hell did I get my self into this mess of a love web.

After fourth block Jason walked me to Kyle's car. "So hows your mom and dad" I looked at the car and said "um Jason my mom died three months after you guys left." His face changed form happy to sad, "oh Heather I'm sorry what happened"

"um well the doctors really didn't know, but I think she kinda knew that she was dying" I said trying to hold back the tears. Jason saw how the subject hurt me, he hugged me. "Heather if anything happens at home you know you can come over to my house, you know that right" I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

Kyle came over to the car and said "Jason is that you!"

"Yeah Blondie, and I see your finally taller than last time" they both laughed, I got into the car and waited for my brother to stop chatting with my friends. After about ten minutes Kyle finally got into the car. "Heather you didn't tell me all your old friends were here" he sounded kinda happy. "I really didn't know my self, can we got to that place you call home" he rolled his eyes and started the car.

"Dad, Lisa we're home, something smells good" Kyle ran into the kitchen, me I just walked I really didn't care. "Oh hi kids how did your first day of school go" Lisa asked. Kyle smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Heather honey you look like you don't feel good" Lisa walked over to me. I slipped away, "I'm fine just tired and what the hell are you making" I pointed to the green gunk that was conjuring on the stove. "Oh thats my mother's famous green bean soup, you don't like it" Kyle gave me a look and I said "um no but I'm really not that hungry anyway,if by any chance you need me I'll be in my room see ya" I turned back around and left. _"She will soon be ours, no matter how hard she tries to fight it!" _I looked back at Lisa, she smiled and went back to her soup. What the heck is going on with me, this is the fourth time that has happened something strange is going on.

I walked into my room and all my things were all over the place, my mother's picture was broken. "Lisa!"

She came running up the stairs, "what's wrong"

"What the hell did you do to my room and what were you looking for.."

"Heather I didn't do any of this, maybe you did it and you forgot about it this morning" Lisa said, she didn't look sad but kinda proud.

"Look I know it was you, no one has been in this house today expect for you, now why!" I heard the door down stairs close, "Honey I'm home." Dad he would understand. I walked towards the door when Lisa grabbed my arm "Looks you little brat if you even think your father is going to believe you over me your wrong. I have hime under my control, he doesn't even care about you any more." She let me go and shut the door, what the hell was her problem. I opened the door and my father was right there about to open my door. "Heather, Lisa tells me that you blame her for destroying your room, is that right"

"yes and I know it was her dad.."

"Heather why do you have to do this, no matter how hard you try we are not moving back to California, now apologize to your step-mother"

"No I won!"

He crossed his arms and said "Now Heather Nicole Turner, or your grounded!"

"Fine sorry!" I slammed my door and locked it, I can't believe it he actually took her side. I hate her and the way my father is acting

Kyle opened my door and said "Its almost time to go, we don't want to be late for school" I nodded and he left. I grabbed my necklace and ring headed out my room. "Kyle do you have any money I can borrow" he nodded and we left. Last night was horrible my father wasn't the same and Lisa she wasn't right. The day went by kinda fast until lunch.

"Hey did you here there's going to be a fight!"

"Who's going to fight" I asked the boy next to me

"Oh Oliver Star and Jason Booth" he said and started to walk away

"Why!"

"Their fighting over some girl...her names Heather." I threw away my tray and ran to find Jason before he got himself into trouble. Sabrina and Rider came running towards me instead, "Heather did you hear" I nodded and we went to find our stupid friend.

"Heather please tell me you had no idea they are going to fight"

"NO Sabrina!" We ran out to the break area and found a huge group of people around Jason and Oliver. I shimmed my way through the crowd, Jason looked really mad and so did Oliver, why did they have to fight over me.

Oliver though a swing a Jason which kinected, Jason did the same. I finally made it to the fight area and got in front of them, "STOP!" They looked at me and stopped, they both looked confused. "What the hell is wrong with you two!" I yelled

"Heather go away this is between Oliver and me ok" Jason looked different, I never saw him like this before. I looked at Oliver, he looked different too. "Will you two...please...quiet" I tried to say but I felt dizzy and then everything went black. "Heather!" was the last thing I heard.

copy right:2-25-13


	5. Chapter 5: Stage Fright

Forever Bound Chapter 5: Stage Fright

"Heather my darling, its nice to see you again" my mother hugged me. It was her my mother but she died right. "Mother I thought you died, but that isn't right if your here with me right" she smiled and then disappeared. "Wait come back please don't leave me, not again" but she was gone. "Heather wake up, please" I opened my eyes to see Kyle and my friends. "W..what happened, where am I" I tried to get up but my body hurt to much. "Heather you passed out at the break area, Oliver and Jason were going to fight until you stopped them then you just fell to the ground" Sabrina said and sat on the bed.

"Um ok but where are they now" I asked and they just looked at me like I was crazy

"They went home and I think you should too" Kyle said getting my phone out my bag. "Who are you calling, dad and Lisa aren't going to care and I don't want them to be here anyway!" Sabrina looked at Kyle then to me. "What! That woman is doing something to my father and I hate her." Kyle went out in the hall way with my phone, I got out of the bed and followed him. "Kyle Parker Turner give me my phone and get out of my life!" What the hell was I thinking he was the only brother I had, I was mad at my self not him, so why am I taking all my anger out on him. Kyle looked hurt and pissed, he's the one thats been there through out everything and I was telling him to get out of my life.

He turned to leave, "Kyle I'm sorry its just Lisa...she scares me and no one will believe me. Please I'm sorry" he turned and hugged me. "Your my lil sis and I could never stay mad at you, I was calling Jason to tell him to leave you alone." I shook my head no, Kyle looked puzzled. "I love him and I can't risk loosing anything else I love, not since mom" Kyle smiled. "Go tell Jason that and I bet he wont feel bad anymore." I nodded and took off.

Where would I be if I was really upset, well if it was me then I would find a quiet place to write my music. Thats it, he said he loves my singing so if I sing maybe he will hear and come to me, I hope. I sat on the steps and got my song but out of my bag. "Ok here I go." **_"I find my music when walk in the room_**

**_I sing my song in order to see you, I wont leave_**

**_until we meet. I can't sing my song without your love_**

**_I need your love, love, love_**

**_Thats what I need to sing my love song" _**

I opened my eyes and got up, I looked around and saw a black headed boy walking the other way. I ran to him, "Jason!" He turned around and smiled. "Heather are you ok, you need to be in the nurses office" he said as he tried to walk away, but I wasn't going to let him. "Jason I love you" he stopped and turned around.

"You what..." he kinda looked confused

"I said I love you, I aways have'd I just couldn't tell you but I can now" I walked up to him, he backed away

"Jason whats wrong" I walked over to him

"Heather I'm not right for you, Oliver is" he turned to leave.

"Why do you think Oliver is the right one for me, I want you not him. Your the one I wanted to see. How could you think that!" I yelled at him, he was stupid. "Heather please don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry" he walked over towards me and hugged me. "Jason that song, its about you. Your the reason I sing" he seemed surprised. "You mean that song that you were just singing was for me"

"Yes, I love you and nothing or no one will ever change that!" He smiled and kissed me for real this time. This is what I've waited for since I was little, him being here in this moment with me. "So does this mean your going to sing at the talent show?" he asked as we rounded the corner. "Um I don't know, Jason just because I can write and sing a song doesn't mean its any good" he opened the door to the music room. "Well we can practice, since the talent show is two days away" he smiled and got his phone out and called someone.

We waited for who ever he called for like twenty minutes, then Sabrina and Rider came in with huge smiles. "OMG you two are a great couple!" she almost tackled me to the ground. "Sabrina calm down, yeah we're together" she was happy yet kinda jealous I think but I really don't know about the jealous part. Rider kinda looked sad but he smiled and high five Jason.

"Ok Jason why did you call them, you could've just told them over the phone" I said trying to unlatch Sabrina from me, she had a major grip. "Heather we're going to help you with your song!" Sabrina yelled and smiled. What the hell are they thinking, they can't sing or play a musical instrument.

"Look thats very nice of you but, can any of you sing or play anything?" I looked at them hoping at least one of them could. "Of course, why would we say yes if we didn't have any talent. Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the mini stage. "Ok now here Heather take the microphone and test it" Sabrina grabbed the guitar, Rider the bass guitar and Jason on the drums.

"Ok on my count ready, 1..2..3"

**"****_I find my music when you walk in the room_**

**_I had a billion things on my mind but I lost those thoughts_**

**_I want to sing my love song, for my only love.._**

**_My song is here for you to hear, my love song, our love song_**

**_This is what I want you to hear_**

**_My love song, my love song, my love song_**

**_I had a billion things on my mind but I lost those thoughts _**

**_when I saw you, your my love song" _**

"Wow Heather you were great, lets try it again" Sabrina said and smiled. We actually sounded kinda good well I mean for beginners but that doesn't matter to me as long as I'm jamming out with my friends I'm fine. For the rest of class we practiced and by the end of the class Rider and Sabrina were together or on their way to getting together, while Jason and I were a couple. This is what I've wanted since I first met Jason, so why do I feel like I'm making a huge mistake.

"Hey Kyle, hows your day gone" I asked him but he apparently didn't want to talk about it. "Heather, why are you so happy, I mean just because your with Jason doesn't mean you can be all happy!" Kyle said and we pulled into the drive way. He cut the car off and slammed his door. I think he's in a bad mood, but I think I know why. I got out of the car and followed him to his room.

"Kyle did you get shot down by that Tiffany girl" I sat on the edge of his bed

"NO and why do you care" he called from his bathroom

"because I'm your sister and I don't want to see you get hurt, and I like to help with love" he peeked his head around the door and said "right and I really want you to be happy with Jason" he smiled and went back into the bathroom.

"Kyle don't say that, I think you've fallen for that dopey cheerleader but I guess you don't want me to help since I have second with her but I can see you want to do it your self" I said and got up to leave.

"Heather wait!" Kyle came out with jeans and a muscle shirt on. "What do you need something" I smiled and he rolled his eyes

"Ok brat what can you do to help me"

"you could ask much nicer but I know you" I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm

"Heather!"

"Ok I'll talk to her and if she likes you than I'll tell her you like her..." I said with a huge smile

"And if that doesn't work..." he looked love stick

"Then I can't help you sorry!" I said and pulled my arm away, he walked back to his room and slammed the door in my face. I love it when I make him mad. I walked down stairs and Lisa was just standing there looking out the window with a strange look on her face. "Um Lisa are you ok.."

She looked form the window then to me, her eyes were red, but she blinked and they were back to their brown. Ok now that was weird, more weird than anything that has happened to me since we moved here. The rest of the night went by ok but I still couldn't get her face out of my mind, every time I tried to sleep her face would just pop out of no where.

The Talent show was tonight witch meant that I had to sing in front of everyone. "Heather are you ok" Sabrina asked I nodded. The thing was I wasn't fine or ok, they expect me to sing in front of all these people and I can't. I turned and started for the door. "Oh no come here" Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the others.

"Jason I can't do this!" I yelled. He smiled and said "yes you can, now lets go" he left me there alone while he went to check everything. "Heather here" Rider handed me a silver box with red ribbon on it.

"Rider you didn't have to" I smiled and opened it. In the box was a red pendent with a heart in the middle, on the back side it said "this gives you hope and luck." "Rider thank you so much, but I didn't get you anything.."

"You don't need to, you being here is present enough" he kissed my hand and went over to Jason. Was it me or did Rider just say that my being here was good for him.

"Heather Turner your on in three minutes." I nodded and walked to the center of the stage, I can't believe I was going to do this. "Introducing Heather,Sabrina,Rider and Jason, they will be performing a song that Heather has wrote!"

I breath in and out and turned around, the place was packed and they were all looking at me. I held the pendent that Rider gave me and sang: **_ "I find my music when you walk in the room_**

**_I had a billion things on my mind but I lost those thoughts_**

**_I want to sing my love song, for my only love.._**

**_My song is here for you to hear, my love song, our love song_**

**_This is what I want you to hear_**

**_My love song, my love song, my love song_**

**_I had a billion things on my mind but I lost those thoughts _**

**_when I saw you, your my love song" _**

Sabrina and Rider on the guitar and the drums, it came together as one. I could feel the music rushing through me, I glanced over at Sabrina, she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I glanced over to Rider and smiled and went on rocking away.

**_"Your my love song, no matter who you really are_**

**_It doesn't matter to me, as long as I have you_**

**_thats all that matters to me, your my love song._**

**_Your my one and only love song, my only love song. The only one for me."_**

When the music stopped everyone in the audience stood up and clapped. They left the stage and Sabrina almost tackled me, but I let her cause she was happy. "Wow that was awesome" Jason said and hugged me along with Rider. Jason and Sabrina went to get us some drinks and something to eat.

"Heather you were great out there" Rider said

"You were to, but I have to ask you something" he turned around, we were so close. "Yes what is it" his eyes were so beautiful and being near him made me feel safe, but then there was Jason. The boy I've always wanted to be with so why is it that when I'm around Rider I get butterflies.

"Um I just wanted to ask where you got the necklace from." Rider kinda looked disappointed. "I got it form the little shop by the school, listen Heather I need to talk to you.."

"Um sorry Rider I think Jason's calling me, see ya Monday ok" I ran to Jason and Sabrina, I looked back and Rider looked very sad. Why does this have to happen, my stupid heart doesn't know which one to choose and for the first time ever I kinda think I like Rider!

copy right:2-26-13


	6. Chapter 6: Heather's Feelings

Forever Bound: Chapter 6: Heather's Feelings

After the talent show and the thing with Rider, even if it was a thing. I went home and cried my eyes out, how could this happen, why am I feeling this way. Its like every time I get around Jason the spark isn't there but with Rider its there and it wont go away. And what about Sabrina she's in love with Rider, and Rider with her. I rolled over and looked at the ceiling-fan, I don't understand. I bet no girl has every understood the real feelings for a guy. _RING!_

I looked at my cellphone and it was Rider, why does he have to call, and how am I going to explain this to Jason. I thought I really liked him until tonight. Its like Jason doesn't care about me but when it comes to other girls he thinks the world revolves around them. _RING!_ My phone went off again this time it was Jason, I can't talk to them right now. For the rest of the night I couldn't sleep, every time I think about the talent show my mind instantly goes to what Rider was going to ask me or what I felt when I was so close to him. _RING! _I looked at my phone, it was Sabrina, how in the hell am I going to explain this to her. I pressed the end button on my phone. _RING!_ its Rider, I chunked the phone at my wall, it landed on my backpack. "Why can't you leave me alone" I yelled at the wall. I glanced at the clock, it was twelve thirty a.m. which means in about four more hours its going to be day light. I walked over to my window, maybe if I ran away everything will go back to normal.

I opened the window and was ready to jump when my door opened, Kyle's head peeked in and his face went from sleepy to angry. "Heather what the hell are you doing!" he said as he walked in and pulled me out the window.

"Kyle get out and leave me alone!" I said

"Heather whats wrong, why are you crying?" he sat down on the bed and wiped away tears from my face. He was being so sweet to me, how can I leave him here by himself.

"Kyle...what do you do when you think you like someone but in reality you really love someone else?" I looked at him and he smiled. "Does this have anything to do with Rider and Jason"

What how did he. "Um...maybe but how do you know" he shook his head and started to laugh.

"Whats so funny, this isn't a laughing matter!" I stood up and went over to the window. "Heather your sixteen this is going to happen, now let me guess you think you love Jason but really your in love with Rider, does that about sum it up." My mouth dropped open,he was spot on, but how. "Kyle how do you know?" I asked he just got off my bed and walked towards the door.

"Heather theres a reason for everything and no matter what you think your heart wants, you have to let your heart choice for you thats the only way for you to really know." he said and walked out of my room and straight into his.

I'm shocked he really gave me some advice I can use and not the dumb ass advice he gives me sometimes. Well I guess I can avoid Rider and Jason until I'm ready, I just hope my heart makes a decision fast.

The weekend kinda went by fast and before I knew it Monday came around again. "Heather time to get up or you'll be late for school!" my father called. "I'm up!" I yelled back. I walked into my bathroom, walked past the mirror and saw my mother. I backed up and she was gone, it must me my mind playing tricks on me again. **_"Heather, you have to get out of the house and fast your life is in danger!" _**I held my ears and then the mirror shattered onto the floor. I ran out of my room and bumped into Kyle. "Heather are you ok!" he said

"I'm fine but my mirror in the bathroom broke, and there was a voice it sounded like mom" he didn't look at me.

He said "you too I thought I was just going crazy, what did she say" he gave me a look that I've never since before. "She told me to get out of the house and that I was in danger but thats only the fifth time I've heard the voices and I only thought that I was making them up" Kyle nodded and said "look will talk on the way to school, now go get dressed and hurry we don't want to be late." I nodded and went back into my room to get ready for school.

I walked down stairs and saw Lisa at the door, she stood there smiling like a jackass. "Um bye Lisa see you when schools over" she didn't say anything. **_"I will have you, you will obey me and you wont get away!" _**I turned back to her and she waved, she still had that stupid smile on her face. I walked out side and a snow flake fell into my hand, "what but its November, why is it snowing." I looked over to Kyle, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Heather we don't want to be late ok" I nodded and got in the car. "Kyle if you could read peoples minds why didn't you tell mom or dad" I asked

"Well I was ten and it kinda scared me, but now that you can read peoples minds I'm not so scared."

"Why, I mean you don't hear what I hear or do you" he shook his head no

"Heather if mom was the one to tell you to leave the house, my question is why?" he said as we turned onto the main road.

"Kyle, ever since we moved here I've been able to read Lisa's mind but she threatens me and that night my room was trashed she told me that dad and you wont believe me!" I yelled and he nodded. "So Lisa is the one who's trying to hurt you and our father is under some kind of spell, but why?" Kyle said and a huge rock flew at the windshield. "Kyle!" He put his arm in front of me and we stopped and turned, the car didn't flip but it almost did. "Heather are you ok!"

"Yeah but your breeding!" I put my hand over his forehead, I showed him that he was breeding. "I'm fine but what the hell was that" we looked back at the rock which then turned into ashes. "Kyle I think someone tried to kill us!" I looked at him and saw that the gash on his forehead was gone and he was smiling. "Kyle are you ok"

"yeah but you healed me, you have the power to heal Heather we have powers!" I smiled because for once he was right, we had these strange powers and I kinda liked it. We made it to school fine after the accident. Kyle dropped me off before he parked the car, I got out and shut the door. "Heather look don't tell anyone about you know" I nodded and he drove off. "Heather there you are" I turned around to see Jason. Oh why do this have to happen now. I mean it needs to happen but why so soon, I haven't even told Rider how I feel. "Hi Jason soI got to find Kyle ok"

He grabbed my arm, "Heather you keep ignoring me and frankly I can't stand it anymore, tell me why you keep avoiding me?" I looked into his deep blue eyes, I can't tell him that I love Rider and that I thought I loved him. "I'm grounded so thats why, I can't talk to anyone so bye" I pulled loose and walked fast to the break area. "Heather wait!" I looked back and saw Jason following me.

I stopped, I have to tell him no matter how hard its going to hurt him and me. "Jason the real reason I haven't been talking to you is because..."

"because why"

Rider and Sabrina walked through the door and saw us. It was now or never. "Because I'm in love with Rider, I'm sorry!" I said it and ran away from my friends, I can't believe I told Jason that, he must be so hurt and he must hate me.

I stopped running and found my self at the stairs, this is where I sang that song for Jason. "Heather" I turned around and saw Rider, he was standing there just watching me. "What is it Rider, did you come here to laugh at me!" I said and tears came running down my face.

"Heather I could never do that"

"why?" he walked over to me, he got very close to me.

"Because I love you and despite the fact that we're childhood friends, I still love you" he tilted my chin to where I could see his lime green eyes, the space in between us closed and I could feel him breathing. This right here is something I never felt with Jason but with Rider it was different, its like Rider really did care for me and he wanted me to see it. "Rider I thought you liked Sabrina?"

he bent his head down, our lips were a few inches apart.

"I did but over the years my feelings for her just disappeared, then when I saw you again something in me wanted you, and wanted to protect you" he wrapped his hands around me and closed the space in between our lips. This kiss meant the world to me, this was different form Jason's kiss, it feels like its right. **_"you will be mine, Heather Nicole Turner. Your mother can't help you now. I will have you!" _**I opened my eyes and Rider was gone but was standing in the hallway staring at me with a evil grin.

Copy right:2-28-13


	7. Chapter 7: Sabrina's Power and Feelings

Forever Bound: Chapter 7: Sabrina's Power and Feelings: Sabrina's POV

I can't believe Heather did that, she just blurt all that out and on top of Jason, I feel really bad for him. I walked over to him. "Jason are you ok, do you need anything" I put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "Get away from me, and leave me alone!" he screamed at me.

"Fine but don't get mad at me just because Heather broke your heart!" Ok I know that he's mad but why should I be mad. Kyle walked over to Jason and tried to comfort him but Jason didn't want anything to do with Kyle. "Jason, you and her weren't the right match but there are other people" Jason got up and swung at Kyle, Kyle moved out of the way. "Jason what the hell are you doing!" I got in front of them.

"Get away Sabrina!" Jason pushed me into Kyle,

"Hey don't you dare touch her!" Kyle moved me away then went after Jason. Kyle acted kinda mad that Jason hurt me, like he cared about me, and well I kinda care for him too. Kyle and Jason went at it but something about Kyle, I don't know its like I'm seeing him in a different light. I always saw him as my best friends brother, but right now I saw him as a guy who acted like he cared for me. "Stop!" I broke them up and Kyle stopped but Jason said "No, if I can't be with Heather than neither will Rider!" he stormed off, I turned to Kyle who grabbed my arm and pulled me over away from the crowd.

"Wheres Heather?" he looked kinda worried

"I don't know after she told well everyone she ran off and Rider went after her, why"

"why what"

"why did you get so pissed when Jason pushed me, I mean you never did that before?" he still had my hand, I could feel my face burning. He started to walk away, before he said "I just didn't want anything or anyone to hurt you thats all, and I don't believe in guys hitting girls its not right." he smiled and kissed me hand, then he left. Is it just me or does Kyle like me? I walked over to the restrooms and let out a breath that I've been holding since Kyle grabbed my heart...I mean hand, yeah hand. Oh shit whats happening to me, first Heather flips and then her brother defends me. "What the hell is going on!" I screamed and throw my hands in the air, a mirror then smashed onto the floor. I turned to see some punk but there wasn't anyone here just me. OK that was weird, I flicked my hand and another mirror broke, and one of the stoles flung open, I peeking in but no one. Ok now what the hell is going on every time I get mad and fling my hands something breaks or opens.

Wait I read somewhere that if you can move things with your mind then you have...what was it called? I don't remember but I think thats what I can do but with blowing things up too. I walked out of the bathroom and ran smack into Kyle, he smiled and so did I but I think I was blushing. "Are you ok" I nodded.

He started to leave when I grabbed his arm. "What is it Sabrina?"

"I...um...well..nothing" he smiled and turned to walk away, but he stopped and said "hey by any chance are you free tonight"

I can't believe it he's asking me out, "um...yeah why"

his face turned a bright red color, he said "well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me, but if you don't want to I'll understand" he turned to leave, this time I grabbed his hand and actually had something to say.

"Kyle I'd love it go out with you!" he smiled and said "ok then its a date, I'll pick you up at say seven" I nodded and he left. I walked back to the main doors when Heather came crying to me. I really hope this has nothing to do with Jason, I really think Heather and Rider make a better couple than her and Jason. "Sabrina Rider's gone, I can't find him anywhere" she said, I gave her a weird look.

copy right:2-28-13


	8. Chapter 8: Mystery Rider?

Forever Bound Chapter 8: Mystery...Rider?

"Rider, ok this isn't funny where are you!" I ran out to the break area and bumped into Sabrina. "Heather whats the matter"

"Sabrina, Riders gone I can't find him.." she looked at me like I was stupid. "Sabrina didn't you hear me, Riders gone!" We walked over to a bench and she said "Heather calm down, now when was the last time you saw him"

"We were just together, then when he...well..um"

"What" she asked

"he kissed me then he disappeared, but right after the principal gave me a evil looking grin. What do you think is going on?" Sabrina gave me a weird look then she started to laugh, did she think I was just joking.

I got up and started to leave, she grabbed my hand. "Heather I'm sorry but thats funny, you have to admit it" she continued to laugh. "Sabrina why is it so damn funny, look strange things are happening and I don't Rider disappearing!" She stopped laughing and gave me a look, her mouth dropped open. "What...Sabrina will you quit" I turned around to see Ms. Scorpio with her hands folded over her chest.

"Ms. Turner will you please come with me" I looked back at Sabrina she didn't move

"um may I ask why"

"I will tell you on the way to my office, now lets go!" she looked very scary but she also looked very angry. As we walked to her office a billion things ran through my mind, like what if she saw me and Rider, or some other reason. "Um Ms. Scorpio can I ask now, why I have to go to your office?" she stopped and turned towards me.

"Heather it has come to my attention that you poses some power, am I correct" what the hell, how'd she know that I could read minds. "I don't have a clue what your talking about, you must of gotten me mixed up with another blonde girl, bye" I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm. "Heather don't lie to me, I know what you are and what your brother is, now tell me the truth!" she screamed.

"Get away from me!" but she wouldn't. "Heather I will have an answer!" she pushed me onto the ground and then she walked away. I got up and ran for Kyle or Sabrina, why does this have to happen to me why! I ran past the music room and out the door towards the parking lot, I found Kyle and Sabrina at his car. I stopped and looked at them, I guess he finally got over the cheerleader, its freaky but cute how they look together.

"Kyle, Sabrina!" they looked at me and came over to me. "Whats the matter Heather?" Kyle asked

"yeah you look upset" Sabrina said as she rubbed me arm. "Um well...I think Ms. Scorpio knows Kyle!"

Kyle's eyes grew bigger and his mouth dropped open. "What does she know" asked Sabrina looking from Kyle then to me.

"Sabrina I don't think you need to know and..."

"Lets just tell her, maybe she can help!" I cut Kyle off, he gave me a look of confusion, but he agreed with me any way. "Sabrina Kyle and I have some sort of gift that allows us to read people's minds.."

"And Heather can heal people." I gave him a look he inched over towards Sabrina a little.

"So you guys have like powers and thats the reason why Ms. Scorpio is after you?" she walked away then walked back.

"Sabrina your kinda taking all this very well...why" Kyle asked as he went over to her.

"Well I think that its cool that you two are "special" kinda" Sabrina said as she looked at the ground. Its weird but I think she already knew.

"Sabrina what about you.." she looked up at me and her face went from happy to freaked out. "Heather quiet it!" she backed away from me. "Sabrina whats the matter?" Kyle asked but she didn't say anything to him, she just looked at me. "Sabrina wave your hand in the air." she shook her head no

I walked over to her and she waved her hand, a flower pot that was near by flew past me and hit the wall. I knew it she had powers too, and I did read her mind. "Sabrina what the hell did you do!" Kyle said as he went over to her. I really think they'd make a cute couple, but thats beside the point. I stood there looking at her face, she looked scared but not surprised. "Kyle lets go home.." I turned towards the car.

"What Heather why, she needs..."

I turned around and said "she's fine!" Sabrina looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "Heather.. look at her, she's afraid and..."

"Kyle when she through that plant she didn't freak like we did, she already knew she had powers. She didn't want us to find out and thats fine but if she's going to think like that then she's on her own!" I screamed and ran to the car. How could she do this to

me, her best friend since kindergarden. I slammed the car door and waited for Kyle. It wasn't long before he came to the car but with Sabrina, I really don't want to talk to her not after what just happened. He slide his seat up and she got into the back seat, after she was in he slide the seat back and he got in. He closed the door and we sat there. He turned towards me, **_"Heather what the hell is wrong with you!" _**I could hear him say to me but Sabrina couldn't. **_"I don't know how about she lied to me and you for that matter!" _** I glanced at Sabrina who was still crying but I knew she knew what we were doing.

He started the car and backed up. **_"Heather she's scared and I think she did the right thing by not telling us" _**

I rolled my eyes and told him, **_"Kyle just because you like her doesn't mean she can lie to you or me, I'm supposed to be her best friend! She doesn't care and..."_** I stopped and looked out my window. We came to a stop sign and for a moment or at least I think Rider was standing at the curb smiling and waving at me. "Kyle stop the car!"

"What for..?" he did and I jumped out the car and ran over to the sign but he was gone. I walked back to the car, "Heather what the hell were you thinking, you can't just jump out of the car!" he was so mad but all I was doing was seeing if that was really Rider. "I'm sorry ok, can we just take her home then we go home. He nodded and went on towards Sabrina's house.

After we dropped Sabrina off, the ride home was really quiet. "Heather before we get to the house would you please tell me why the hell you ran out of the car!" Kyle didn't look at me but I can tell he's really pissed off. "Um well you see I thought I saw Rider but I was just seeing things..." I hoped Kyle would at least try and believe me. We came to a stop sign and Kyle shut the car off,

"Kyle what are you doing..." I looked at me and he did nothing.

"Heather can I ask you a question?" he was still looking at the road

"Um yeah whats the question" like I didn't already know but he didn't know that I knew. "Well... you know how I asked you about Tiffany..."

"Yeah"

"Well theres another girl but I really don't know how she feels about me...so what can I do to tell her I like her without her knowing"

"Kyle do you have a crush on Sabrina?" I asked in a very calm voice. He turned towards me, I couldn't believe it he really likes her.

I started to laugh,

"What the hell is so funny!" he yelled, I could tell he was embarrassed but it was funny. " Kyle she's been my friend since kindergarden and your just now liking her..."

"Heather it isn't funny, stop!" a ball of blue light flew out of his hand and hit the tree out side the car. I turned towards the tree witch now had a huge hole in it, I turned towards Kyle who looked very freaked out.

"Kyle what the hell did you just do...?

"I don't have a clue but it only happens when I'm pissed" "OK so don't get pissed ok, that was almost my head!"

"I'm sorry but it wasn't funny..."

"Whatever can we just go home." he nodded and started the car. I don't understand why all of this is happening but its starting to get worse.

It was eleven by the time we actually got home and Lisa and dad were already asleep so that meant that in the morning Kyle and I were going to get chewed out for coming home really late. I walked up to my room, I fell onto my bed. I glanced over at my window, it was open. I got up and notice that the window had been scratched. I closed it and went over to my dresser to change. _Meow!_ I turned around to see a cute white kitten with a blue ribbon around its neck. "Aww how cute, wheres your owner" like a cat could talk. "your my owner"

Ok I hope that this is all in my head and I'll wake up in a minute. "Heather don't ignore me, its me Rider!" I got up and started towards my bathroom. The kitten said he was Rider but thats impossible right?

"HEATHER!" I looked down and saw that the kitten's lime green eyes were watching me.

"So your Rider..."

"yes"

"Then show me" "Ok"

copy right 3-12-13


	9. Chapter 9: Love in the Air

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I kinda had a readers block but I'm good again plus I have tests to take. Hope you like this Chapter. :)**

Forever Bound Chapter 9: Love in the Air

The little white kitten started to glow, me well I backed up. "What the hell are you doing?" The kitten said nothing but turned from a cute helpless kitten to Rider! I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. "Heather whats the matter?"

"Rider you have no clothes on!" It was silent for a moment then he yelled. "Rider um go get my robe out of my closet"

"Ok." What the hell just happened, he was an animal but thats impossible oh what am I saying nothing is impossible anymore. I opened the door a little to see if it was really Rider. "Its ok Heather I'm dressed now"

I came out and saw that he had my pink rob on. "I'll go get some clothes for you ok, just please wait here and don't go anywhere ok"

I ran to Kyle's room, which probably not a very good idea if he was up. I cracked the door a little just enough to where I could see if he was awake or not, and he was asleep. I tiptoed to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pants, underwear, and t-shirt then I ran back to my room and to Rider. I opened my door and Rider was still sitting on my bed, with the pink robe on. "Hey so did you get some clothes?" he asked

I smiled and said "yeah but answer me this...?"

"What"

"How the hell did you do that!" I throw the clothes to him, he grabbed them and went to the bathroom. "Heather I'm a shapeshifter"

"Ok and what is that?" I said as he walked out with jeans on and no shirt. He looked kinda cute without a shirt. "Heather its well I can turn into things like a kitten..." I looked into his lime green eyes, he had powers too.

We walked over to my bed and sat down, he grabbed my hand. "Heather..."

"Rider why did you leave me..." I said trying to fight back the tears. But I guess I didn't fight hard enough cause I felt the tears running down my face. "Heather please don't cry, I'm here now. I promise I wont leave you again, just please stop crying" he pulled me into him, he wrapped his arms around me, this is where I want to be here with him forever. Nothing else matters, not at this moment. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't want him to leave. "Heather"

"Yeah what is it"

"did you really mean what you said" "when?"

"When you said that I was the one you loved and not Jason?" I looked at him and smiled,

"yes I meant it, I didn't realizes it until then that you were the one that I care about. I thought I loved Jason but my heart was just confused but now that I'm with you its right again." He smiled and kissed my forehead. For the rest of the night Rider stayed with me, he laid here beside me all night watching over me. He is my guardian, he's here to make sure I don't get hurt or that nothing hurts me.

Rider stroked Heather's head while she slept, he couldn't believe he was here with her finally. For so long now he wanted her to be beside him, and now it was finally coming true.

Heathers' body shifted from her laying on her back to her side, Rider thought how beautiful she looked when she slept. A noise came from Heather's window, Rider got off the bed very gently not to wake Heather. He went over to the window to find Kyle sneaking off towards his car, Kyle never done anything like this before but theres a first for everyone. Rider went back over to where Heather was, she was still asleep and that was a good thing cause Rider had to leave. He hated to leave without telling her but he had no choice, if he wanted her safe then he had to be as far as away from her as possible. He knew she'd be pissed but no matter what he wanted her to be safe even if that meant leaving her alone for a little while. He looked at the clock and sighed, it was only three in the morning so that meant she probably wouldn't know he left until at least later on in the day. He kissed her lips and left a rose on her nightstand, "Heather I love you more than anything in the world but no matter what happens please know this." He kissed her one last time then disappeared into the dawning morning sky.

My alarm clock sounded off, I click it off. I opened my eyes expecting to see Rider there beside me but he was gone, I shifted into a sitting position and found a red rose where Rider was or should I say where I thought he was. He must of left in the middle of the night but why. I walked down stairs expecting to see my so called step mother smiling like a donkey but nothing, no one was here or at least I think no one is here. I looked in their rooms but nothing, kitchen nothing. "Ok this isn't funny anymore, Kyle, Dad...Lisa!" A noise came form the pantry, I tiptoed over to it. The noise got louder as I got closer to the pantry. It smashed through the doors, the beast had ears like a dog but looked like a huge cat. "Um...if your Kyle in a suit please stop, you scared me ok!" The thing looked at me with red glowing eyes, the thing looked like it was ready to eat me. I stumbled off the floor, as the beast started towards me with full force. I ran towards the front door, but the thing grabbed my leg and pulled me down. "Help! Please someone help me!" I screamed hoping for someone to at least hear me but nothing. Was this how I was going to die, no I don't want this I want Rider here with me.

I broke free from the beasts grip and ran for the door, this time I managed to get outside. The thing burst through the front door sending glass and wood everywhere. I grabbed one of the glass shards and throw it at the beast, it punctured his neck. "Take that!" I yelled. The beast started to laugh, which was kinda weird since it was dying.

"You think just because you have powers that you can do anything well I have a message for you girly!" the beast laid on the ground twitching.

"And whats that, you attacked me remember" I said and backed away from it.

"It doesn't matter anymore, as long as she is here no one will ever be safe. You are the one who has to stop her-"

"Stop who?" I asked but the beast disappeared into thin air. I looked from the ground back to the house, how the hell was I going to explain this to my father and Lisa. I hate my life now days, but if that thing didn't want me then why did it attack me.

copy right: 3-19-13


	10. Author's note:

**Author's Note:**

**So I know I really haven't been updating chapters but I'm going to work on a book that will have all three unfinished stories in it somehow but please if you read my stories then sorry. :( **

**I hope that when I'm done that most of you will like it or maybe even love it. please if you want to review nothing too bad. **

**Thanks to all of the people that helped with my stories, one of them is Brirae96 my bff.**

**Love: sakura10101**


End file.
